The present disclosure relates to a grain yield sensor for an articulated agricultural harvester.
Various components of an articulated agricultural harvesting combine are disclosed in the following applications: 14/946,827 filed Nov. 20, 2015 for a leveraged joint; U.S. Pat. No. 9,820,442 (U.S. Ser. No. 14/967,691 filed Dec. 14, 2015) and U.S. Ser. No. 15/681,461 filed Aug. 21, 2017 for a three-section threshing concaves configuration, now U.S. Pat No. 9,820,442; U.S. Ser. No. 14/946,842 filed Nov. 20, 2015 for rear grain cart, now U.S Pat No. 9,901,030; U.S. Ser. No. 16/621,218 filed Jun. 13, 2017 for a feeder having lateral tilt; U.S. Ser. No. 15/623,619 filed Jun. 15, 2017 for top cover vanes for a rotary thresher; U.S. Ser. No. 15/652,806 filed Jul. 18, 2017 for straw choppers; U.S. Ser. No. 15/642,799 filed Jul. 6, 2017 for airflow for a rotary thresher; U.S. Ser. No. 15/649,684 filed Jul. 14, 2017 for bonus sieves for a rotary thresher, now U.S. Pat. No. 10,045,488; U.S. Ser. No. 15/677,188 filed Aug. 15, 2017 for electronics for an articulated harvester; U.S. Ser. No. 15/654,786 filed Jul. 20, 2017 for an operator's deck and ladder assembly, now abandoned; U.S. Ser. No. 15/662,332 filed Jul. 28, 2017 for deployable trim panels for harvester, now U.S. Pat No. 10,155,550; U.S. Ser. No. 15/643,685 filed Jul. 7, 2017 for a dual engine agricultural harvesting combine; and the two cross-referenced applications cited above.
The present disclosure is addressed a grain yield sensor for such an articulated agricultural harvesting combine.